


The Dawn Of A New Day

by SleepingAshes



Series: Revengers of the Galaxy [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingAshes/pseuds/SleepingAshes
Summary: It was the dawn of a new day. Thanos was defeated, most of the lives he’d taken through the infinity stones had been restored, but at what cost?





	The Dawn Of A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This includes spoilers for Infinity War and brushes past Avengers 4 (since it isn't out yet). It involves some deaths I think might happen and also the fix it I WANT to happen.

Wanda had returned where she was killed, in Wakanda. The others who had died along with her were restored and all were equally confused. All Wanda had to do was look to her right to see Vision was still dead. She almost wished she hadn’t been revived with the others; she was tired but she’d lost so much already she couldn’t help but feel a little numb at her former lovers body. First her country, then her brother, now this. She should have seen this coming.

Bucky was the first to find her. He helped her up and she thanked him quietly. He gave her a sympathetic look but said nothing. He knew what it was like to lose everything. If nothing else, at least he understood. The two weren’t alone for long-- the others grouped up and T’Challa lead them all away from the battlefield. It was time to get answers.

The small tree-like alien followed at the back of the group. It didn’t seem like it could communicate with them as no one spoke...Groot. Wanda kept an eye on the creature as they went to meet up with whoever they could find, really. They quickly ran into Shuri.

“Brother! You’re back!” She smiled and hugged T’Challa. He held her close, glad to see she was alright. “You all have missed so much.”

“If we’re back does that mean Thanos…” Wanda asked but trailed off.

Shuri nodded.

“The others defeated him.” She explained. “There were casualties.”

She looked at Bucky with an apologetic look. He didn’t need to be told but she said it anyways.

“Captain America is dead.” Shuri said, looking away from Bucky. “Hawkeye, Banner, Natasha…” She cleared her throat before continuing, “They were lost in the fight.”

Wanda closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Thanos’ defeat was supposed to be a good thing but the world kept on taking from her. She could feel the mood drop. Bucky was bound to be close to tears. She figured she should do something about that, but she didn’t have the energy to move. Luckily, she heard Sam’s hushed words of consolation directed towards Bucky within seconds.

“Stark is injured, we don’t know if he will make it yet.”

Shuri let the news sink in for a moment before escorting everyone to where the remaining Avengers were. By the time they reached them it seemed everyone had gathered there, even people Wanda had never met before. The tree alien seemed to recognize some of the people there and immediately went off to reunite with...a raccoon? It was a strange sight.

While everyone sought out their friends, Wanda stood there unsure of what to do. She was lost in her own thoughts for a moment and didn’t see Thor approaching.

“Wanda, right?” He said in greeting. He stood a safe distance from her, seemingly unsure if he should really be approaching her.

“Yes. You’re Thor.” She recognized him from Sokovia. “What do you need?”

“It seems like we’re the only people with no one to go to.”

“Everyone I was close to is dead.” She said, looking at the ground. “I have nothing left.”

Thor took a few steps towards her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“Thanos killed the rest of my people and murdered my brother before my eyes. I thought there was nothing left as well, but you will find something.”

Wanda felt tears threatening to spill over. She nodded, hoping Thor was right. Hoping to whatever gods there were that she would find something to ease the pain. Thor cautiously brought her in for a hug, and she accepted it a little too quickly. She barely knew the man but she was tempted to take any comfort she could find in this situation.

She let herself cry. Thor held her close and let her get it all out. She desperately needed that. By the time she calmed down, the pain seemed to subside just a bit. She pulled away from Thor and thanked him.

“You had no obligation to me, so thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Thor gave her a sad smile but his attention was quickly pulled away from her by the alien tree and the raccoon.

“Hey! Thor!” The raccoon spoke.

Wanda gave it a look of confusion.

“We’re heading out. You know...after all this, you aren’t such a bad guy.” The raccoon said, shrugging. “We did some thinking and since, y’know, all your people are kinda dead maybe you’d wanna fight with us for a while.”

Thor seemed surprised by the offer. He looked to the others.

“You’re all alright with this?”

The most human looking one of the group spoke up.

“You did save our asses at the end of the day and you fit right in with the rest of us.” The man said. “Couldn’t hurt to try.”

“There you go Quill, was being nice so hard?” The raccoon said and Wanda swore it was smirking.

“Shut up, Rocket.”

“We’re going to head to Vormir to look for Gamora.” A blue alien lady said. “Make up your mind quickly.”

Thor didn’t have to think about it. He already knew what he wanted to do.

“And if your lady friend wants to come, maybe we have some extra space on the ship.” The raccoon, Rocket, said, winking at Wanda.

“Excuse me?” She couldn’t help but ask. She was lost, very lost. “Thor who are these people?”

“We’re the guardians of the galaxy.” Quill said. “I’m Star Lord,”

“I thought your name was Quill.”

“Yeah but that’s my like, vigilante name.”

Wanda gave him a look.

“.. _.Anyways _ , I’m Peter Quill, also known as Star Lord. That’s Rocket, Groot, Drax, Mantis, and Nebula. We’re kind of a ragtag band of heroes who sometimes saves the galaxy.”

“And you’re from space.” Wanda said, more for her own context than anything.

Peter Quill nodded. She looked at Thor, who was beaming with joy over the situation.

“They’re excellent aren’t they?” He said, nudging Wanda.

She looked at him, then back at the guardians. Excellent wasn’t the word she would use to describe them. Strange? Yes. Very, very strange. But...maybe she needed something strange in her life.

“Are you really offering for me to join you?” She asked Rocket.

The raccoon seemed a little surprised she was actually considering.

“Well, I mean, sure. I don’t care.”

“What, are we offering a place on the team to everyone now?” Quill asked, a little irritated.

“No just those two.”

Quill looked Wanda up and down, trying to judge her.

“What exactly is it that you do?” He asked, hands on his hips.

“Oh she can make you remember the worst times in your life. Truly horrible experiences, not fun. As well as other magical things.” Thor said, “She’s very powerful.”

Quill looked at Thor in disbelief. Wanda cleared her throat and looked away from the group in slight embarrassment. Thor wasn’t wrong but...he could have been a bit more graceful in his explanation. Maybe he could have made her come off as less horrifying.

“Um...telekenesis and telepathy are a part of my abilities.” Wanda explained. “I was strong enough to destroy the mind stone, even though Thanos reverted time to take it himself.”

“I think we could use her strength.” Drax said.

Mantis nodded in agreement, smiling.

“I think weird mind powers are a big no.” Quill said, shaking his head.

“Mantis has mind powers.” Nebula said.

“She has emotion powers, it’s different.”

“She is already dressed like a part of the team.” Drax said, motioning towards Wanda’s outfit.

“So? Just because someone wears red leather doesn’t mean--”

“Ok so you’re outvoted like, all of us to one. You’re a part of the team.” Rocket cut in. “Welcome to the guardians of the galaxy and all that.”

“Well, maybe this day isn’t all bad.” Thor told Wanda. “If you’re really coming with us this could be a good change for you.”

Wanda nodded. While the guardians readied the ship, Thor and Wanda went to say their goodbyes. Wanda said a quick goodbye to Bucky and wished him the best. Thor spoke to Shuri about relaying a message to Tony Stark. He wanted Tony to be aware that he and Wanda were leaving with the guardians and told Shuri to thank him for the time they spent together. There wasn’t much else to do so in no time at all they were ready to go.

The group boarded the ship and off they went. Wanda nervously held onto her seat as the ship took off. Not only was this her first time in a spaceship, she was really ditching Earth to go live in space with people she barely knew. A rational part of her knew this was ridiculous, she never should have considered doing this. But the other part of her felt like this was a perfectly good way to rebuild her life.

After they were officially on the way to Vormir, Thor took up conversation with Rocket again. Groot would chime in here and there but while everyone else seemed to understand him Wanda had no clue what he was saying. Wanda wandered the ship for a bit before she ran into Quill again.

“Weird witch lady.” Peter greeted. “I see you’re making yourself at home.”

Wanda frowned.

“I’m just trying to get used to the ship.” She muttered. “And my name is Wanda, not witch lady.”

Peter sighed and leaned against the nearest wall.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“What?”

“What are you doing coming to space, joining a team of people you don’t even know?”

Wanda began fidgeting with her hands a bit and shrugged.

“There is nothing left for me on Earth. Everyone I love is dead. I have nothing left to lose.”

Peter was quiet for a moment.

“I know what that feels like.” Peter admitted. “I know what it feels like to lose and just keep on losing. But if you regret this I’m not coming all the way back to Earth just to drop you off.”

“That’s fair. But I think this was the right choice.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“The way you all talk to each other reminds me of a family. If this works out, I’d like to have that someday.” Wanda said quietly. “I miss having a family.”

For the first time, Peter looked at her like she wasn’t a nuisance. He didn’t seem as bothered by her as he was before. He nodded slowly.

“Alright. Wanda, right? Welcome to the team then.”

“Thank you.”

~*~

When the guardians got to Vormir, there was a sense of dread that took over the mood. Wanda learned their friend Gamora had been killed by Thanos on this planet. If she was revived it made sense she would be here...but there was that ‘if’ everyone was worried about. Vision hadn’t come back. The news about Wanda’s ex lover seemed to place doubt in the guardians about Gamora.

What if that meant only the people Thanos killed with all of the stones got brought back? It wasn’t a ridiculous thought. Wanda hoped for their sake Gamora was fine. The way Peter talked about her...Wanda could tell she was important to him. Even if Wanda couldn’t have Vision back, she didn’t want anyone else to suffer.

“Alright… Everyone coming or does anyone wanna stay behind and watch the ship?” Peter asked as they landed on the planet. He seemed anxious, but Wanda couldn’t tell if he wanted them to come or stay.

“The planet is practically abandoned.” Nebula said. “We’re all coming.”

And that was that. Nebula lead the way, closely followed by Peter. They walked for a while on the snowy planet before they spotted a large cliff in the distance. Nebula looked up to where the cliff began. Peter’s eyes got darker.

“You think she’s up there?” Rocket asked.

“No.” Nebula said. “I was thinking…”

“This is probably how Thanos killed her.” Peter said in a dark tone. “That bastard…”

“He’s dead now.” The blue woman quickly cut him off. “We’re already at the base of the cliff, now we just need to look.”

A little more walking and they’d reached the bottom of the cliff. Nebula stopped as soon as she spotted a body a bit away from where they were. Peter’s eyes followed hers and he froze.

“Oh no…” Peter whispered. “Fuck, no… Gamora…”

Wanda was the first to move. She walked towards the body, hoping that it wasn’t their friend. Maybe it was someone else, maybe if it was Gamora she was just unconscious. She thought about Vision again. She thought about Thor’s people and his brother. Steve, Clint, Natasha-- too much had been lost. The guardians didn’t deserve to lose their friend too.

She wasn’t aware of the red glow of her powers engulfing her hands.

She kneeled next to the unmoving body. It was a woman with green skin and long purple hair, it had to be Gamora. Wanda carefully placed her hand at her pulse on her neck and hoped. There was a horrible silence for a few seconds before Gamora shot up, gasping for air. Wanda pulled back and looked at her in shock.

Gamora looked at Wanda in confusion before realizing the others were nearby. She relaxed when she saw them. Peter was at her side in an instant, holding her. Gamora hugged him, tightly. They whispered things to each other; apologies and declarations of love. 

Wanda quietly walked to where the others were still standing, feeling exhausted all the sudden. She leaned against Thor, trying to find her strength again.

“What did you do?” Thor asked, just loud enough for her to hear.

“What do you mean?”

“...Nothing.”

He put an arm around her and gave her a small smile.

“Things are taking a good turn for once, hmm?”

“You know what, I think they are.” Wanda said, closing her eyes.

~*~

Wanda dreams of the dead.

Her head and heart hurt when she wakes up.

She feels more tired than she’s ever been.

~*~

A few weeks passed since Wanda had joined the guardians. Things had settled, she and Thor had been accepted rather quickly. Peter seemed to be happier about her being there after she discovered Gamora was alive. Thor was right. Things were looking up for once.

The guardians were currently stopped on a planet to get supplies. Wanda was still getting used to traveling from planet to planet. This one seemed the most normal to her so far. It reminded her of Earth, minus the purple aliens everywhere. While she was out she stuck close to the others. There was no way she was getting lost on an alien planet.

Rocket and Groot were guarding the ship so they took their time. Wanda saw a few interesting things but didn’t feel the need to point them out. Thor on the other hand bought whatever he wanted with no regard for Peter’s wallet.

“We should start heading back, I think we got everything we needed.” Gamora said after a while.

“Sounds good to me.” Peter said, giving Thor a dirty look. “Maybe I can save some money after all.”

“Oh no worries, I’ve gotten everything that interests me today.”

“Good for you.” Peter sarcastically mumbled.

Wanda stifled a laugh at the two. Sometimes they were ridiculous.

There were two problems when they returned to the Milano. One, the entrance to the ship was wide open. Two, Rocket and Groot were nowhere to be found. The group cautiously made their way inside. Wanda was ready to use her powers if she had to. They made their way to the pilot seat and found none other than--

“Loki?” Thor said, stunned.

“Did you miss me, brother?”

Thor didn’t reply. He quickly grabbed a space apple and flung it at his brother. It hit Loki in the face. He growled and stood from the seat.

“What was that for!?”

“Just making sure it was really you.”

“That doesn’t excuse-- you know what. It’s fine.” Loki huffed. “I honestly don’t know what I was expecting from you anyways.”

“You’re alive.” Thor said dumbly, as if it was just now hitting him.

“To be standing here talking to you I would, indeed, need to be alive.”

“You’re really alive.” Thor whispered.

Loki’s expression softened a bit. He gave a small nod and in an instant, Thor was hugging him tightly. Loki complained for a moment but made no efforts to get out of his brother’s hold.

Peter and Gamora exchanged a look before their attention went back to Thor.

“So this is your brother?” Gamora asked.

“Why is he on my ship?” Peter demanded to know, reaching for one of his blasters.

Thor let go of Loki then, pretending he wasn’t close to crying.

“You left your ship unguarded, you should have expected this sooner really.” Loki explained.

Peter looked confused.

“No, we had Rocket and Groot watching the ship.”

“No one was here when I showed up.”

“Great…” Peter sighed heavily. “So. Rocket and Groot are missing and now we have...you.”

“You all seem overjoyed to be in my presence.” Loki said, rolling his eyes. “Perhaps I should go.”

“Sounds good to-”

“No, brother, you’re staying.” Thor cut in. “You’ll be a part of the team.”

“You’re doing this again?” Peter was getting visibly stressed out. “Thor stop asking all of your friends to join  _ my _ team!”

“He’s my brother he gets a free pass and joins by default.” Thor argued.

“That’s not how it works!”

“That’s exactly how it works.”

Loki sighed and shook his head. His brother was truly ridiculous but at least he never failed to amuse him. Thor and Peter’s argument was broken up by Rocket and Groot returning. Immediately, Peter was questioning them. Apparently Groot had wanted to look for a new video game and Rocket had claimed they only left for a minute to find something and in that minute Loki snuck onto the ship. Loki doomed them by saying he’d been waiting on the ship for at least half an hour.

“Well there you have it. You two are the worst at ship watching and you’re not allowed to do it again.” Peter announced.

“You’re takin’ his word over me and Groot? Fine, I didn’t wanna watch the damn ship anyways!”

“Good cuz you’re not doing it again!”

“Good cuz it sucks!!”

While the two bickered, Thor introduced Loki formally to the rest of the guardians. They were a little surprised at the events of the day but none of them seemed particularly against Loki joining. Well, none of them but Quill…

“It truly has been a pleasure meeting all of you.” Loki said, turning up the charm to a thousand. “I look forward to working with you.”

“I never said--” Peter tried but Loki cut him off,

“All I’ve ever wanted in my life is to be a part of a team like this.”

“Well that’s a lie.” Thor said.

“Brother, please.”

In the end, Peter let Loki stay. Maybe he was getting a little too soft. Or maybe Loki made himself right at home and there was no way anyone was moving him against his will. Either way, Peter was getting tired of all the new people. Loki was it, no more of Thor’s friends were allowed to join. None of them.

It was later in the evening that things settled down. Most of the team was in bed but Wanda was up and about. She left her room to get something when she overheard Thor and Loki talking. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop but… Maybe she was curious.

“I thought you were dead.” Thor was saying. His voice was much less full of joy than it had been earlier. He sounded worn out. “I thought you were gone and you know how I mourn you, and yet you did this to me again.”

“I did die this time Thor. I assure you it wasn’t one of my tricks.”

“Then how are you back?” Thor’s voice was strained.

There was a moment of silence. Wanda peaked her head around the corner to see Loki and Thor. They were sitting down, Thor’s head was in his hands and Loki had a hand on his brother’s back to comfort him.

“I couldn’t tell you how.” Loki admitted. “Only that I woke up on midgard with our people. I got them to safety then left to find you.”

“The people of Asgard are safe?”

“Yes. They’re being taken care of by what’s left of your Avenger friends.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“No, I did.” Loki said. “I owed that to them and to you. After everything I’ve put you through.”

Wanda walked away after that. It was better to leave them to talk it out and give them their privacy. She got to thinking though, after all they’ve been through things were really getting better. Joining the guardians had been a good change-- Gamora was alive, Loki was back, Wanda was finally starting to fit in… For the first time in a while she believed things were going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable for anyone who read it! There's going to be more to come for this series and I am taking suggestions/requests for this series on my tumblr dvasing! I have planned pairings and a few fics to add but if anyone wants something specific I can definitely try to do it!


End file.
